Enchanting Opposites
by Mrs. Ace Merrill
Summary: "I wanted him; but in the weirdest way possible."What happens when 17 year old Sapphire is sucked into an arranged marriage with a boy she doesn't even know?It is her father's dying wish after all.But can she handle a boy who's reputation is scarred,and more importantly,can he come to grips with the fact that he has to change? (Sexual content/swearing/crime/etc..)BETTER INSIDE!


_** 1**_

"_Fuck you._" I spat directly into his expressionless face; watching momentarily as his lips curled into the wicked grin I knew all too well. Gazing into his cold blue eyes I challenged him without having to say a word; he wouldn't back down and I knew it.

Without warning my fragile body was smashed against the rock hard wall, making our family photo's shiver with the sudden impact. Inhaling slightly from the force, I continued to stare deep into his eyes as a low chuckle escaped his now parted lips. In one swift motion his fingers were laced with mine and pinned high above my head, all the while his body pressed against me. I _wanted_ him, but in the _weirdest_ way possible.

His head came dangerously close to mine, and for a split second I thought he was going to kiss me; but he didn't. Instead I felt his tongue skim against the sensitive skin of my neck, finally attacking the tender flesh with his lips, leaving no area left unfelt.

"_You want too._" He murmured lightly against my throat, finally unlatching his mouth and bringing gentle kisses towards my ear lob. My breath suddenly quickened and my heart rate doubled as I let my eyes slip shut in a mixture of satisfaction and anticipation.

"_You wish._" I whispered into his ear, tilting my neck slightly to bring myself closer to him. He let out a soft moan which triggered something deep within that I couldn't entirely explain. He didn't know what he was doing to me.. _No_, that's the problem. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing to me, and he knew he could get away without any problems.

He took a mouthful of my skin again, softly bruising my neck once more as I bit my peach smeared lip and waited patiently for what was about to unfold. I re-played our argument in my head, and the last words I had said to him; wondering endlessly if it was worth winning the argument.

My voice had seemed so cold and uncaring, but in the depths of my playful words he knew there was truth. I _was_ playing hard to get, and he knew exactly why; so telling him that he wished he could fuck me just gave him the extra boost he was looking for. And so the excitement of the situation erupted in his atmosphere, and my heart began to race.

His breath began to quicken in sync with mine as his left hand unlaced from my own and found it's way down my thigh, bringing it towards his waist and holding it there for a moment. I was surprised at his suddentey, he usually wasn't this blunt with affection; but I guess a horny man becomes sincere in the matter of miliseconds. Espessially because he wanted that one thing that all men long to have with their future-wives; and for once I think wanted that one thing just as much as he did.

"_B-bed._" I stumbled into his ear, following his hands-on directions to wrap both legs around his thin waist. In a moment both of my arms were wrapped securley around his neck, my lips now attacking the prickled skin of his throat, just had he done me. Gripping my ass slightly, he all but ran across the room, laying my back against the bed as he fell ontop of me; both of us letting out a startled laugh before continuing.

I was in a state of mind where _Ace Merrill_ could do no wrong, and I guess in my world he really couldn't. He could call me this, and I could call him that; we would fight and bicker, but in the end we were still arranged to be married.. And there was shit neither of us could do about it.

It scares me to think only months ago I was standing next to my Mama in the entrance of the _Blue Point Diner_, meeting my future-husband and his family for the very first time. Never had I imagined I'd ever be in the situation I was in right at this moment. Losing my virginity to a man I hoped loved me as much as I did him.. A girl could only hope.

Papa had to be right about one thing;; it was his dying wish.

* * *

_**(a/n: Okay, so what do you think? No flamers please, this is a new subject entirely for me and I just found it interesting to read about so I attempted a fan ficiton with Arranged Marriage.. Thank Wattpad for that;3 )**_

_**LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW!**_


End file.
